Percy Jackson son of Hades
by Ethamos
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he loves most. He is treated as an outcast and he leaves camp. Will the greatest hero in history crumble or will he rise once more, just as he always has?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Ethamos this is my first story so please bear with me and don't be too critical. Please let me know what you think of the story and please feel free to give ideas.

This plays off just after the seven have defeated the giants and gaea.

Chapter 1

It was just another normal afternoon and Percy was taking a walk on the beach replaying the events of the previous day over and over in his mind.

Once the gods had teleported everyone of the seven and the other demigods( roman and greek) to Olympus Zeus called a meeting to dicuss the events that have transpired in the past 24 hours.

"Heroes you have all done very well in the war" said Zeus. "We would like to thank you for your help, because if it wasn't for you more specifically the seven we would not be standing here right now."

Percy was only half listening becuase his cousin Nico had died in the battle by taking a blade for Annabeth. He already missed the Little goth. The thought brought tears to his eyes while Zeus droned on and boasted of how great and strong he and the gods were...

As Percy looked around the throneroom he was shocked to see Aphrodite staring at him with a few other female gods and demigods.

"Jason Grce please come forward" said Zeus. He looked nervous and walked up to his fathers throne and bowed. "My son I would want to bestow upon you a gift for your services and if you accept this gift you shall become a god."

To say he was shocked would be a very big understatement. Once he got over his initial shock he said in a small voice "I would gladly accept father but what about Piper I don't want to leave her."

"I can see some of Percy has rubbed off on you and to answer your question she will get the same gift as you" said Zeus.

Jason looked at Piper and she nodded her head ecitedly and Jason looked at his fater and said "we will gladly accept your generous offer father."

Zeus nodded and began to chant in ancient greek along with the rest of the gods, a golden light surrounded Jason and Piper and they lost conciousness. Zeus called Apollo forward who teleported them his palace while their bodies got used to the changes they were undergoing.

Zeus then called all of the other questmembers forward and one by one they were made gods until it was only Annabeth and Percy left.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus boomed and suddenly the whole throneroom was quite that you could hear a pin drop.

Percy was nervous and walked forward, all eyes in the room were on the young demigod.

He bowed in front of Zeus' throne and went to his father's throne and bowed. "Rise my son" said Poseidon.

"Your gift shall be the same as aal of the other questmenbers thus far" said Poseidon with a smile.

Percy returned the smile and said "Thank you father but I must decline" a gasp was heard throughout the room. "But I do want something" he said. "I would like you to restore the thrones of Hades and Hestia. Also I want you to release all of the friendly Titans such as Calypso and Leto and let them swear fealty to Olympus."

Once more Zeus asked hom the same question as all those years ago "Is that all?"

Percy nodded his head and two new thrones began to rise from the ground the first was made of the darkest obsidian interlaced with gold and jewels and reminded the people in the throneroom of death.

The other looked as if was made comlpetely out of fire and made Percy feel at home and warm.

Both Hestia and Hades walked up to Percy and Hstia gave him a tight hug and then Hades as well much to everyone's shock.

Athena then called Annabeth forward and asked her what she wanted as her gift and Annabeth told her for partial immortality for herself and Percy not unlike thet of the Hunters of Artemis.

She was granted her gift and told that she could continue with her job as architect of Olympus as she could not finish it previously due to the war.

She looked over the moon and went to stand by Percy again who took her hand and gave her a loving smile.

So what did you think? Good, bad , horrible. Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

So hey here is the new chapter hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Percy was on his way to the underworld to ask a favour of his uncle Hades. He had bloodshot red eyes from crying and his clothes were torn at many places.

He arrived at DOA Studios and walked past all the souls waiting to into the underworld. He approached Charon, he was busy reading some magazine about expensive suits.

Charon finally noticed Percy after he had cleared his throat several times.

"Hello Perseus, drowned in the bathtub again?" Charon asked. Despite the circumstances Percy couldn't help but smile at Charon's antics.

"No Charon I have to go see my uncle about an important matter." Percy said and slipped a purse full of Drachmas over the desk.

Charon raised an eyebrow but said nothing noticing the state Percy was in for the first time.

He led Percy to the elevator that went down and before Percy knew it he was standing on the banks of the Styx.

He started walking to the gates of the underworld and saw his old maths teacher, Mrs Dodds waiting for him and saying that Hades is expecting him.

He arrived at Hades' palace and was led to the room at the very end of the hallway.

Allecto opened the huge doors to reveal Hades in his throne with his wife Persephone next to him. He looked at Percy and a smile stretched across his face (Hades smile, very rare, only seen a few times in history).

"Ah, Percy what can I do for you nephew, haven't heard from you in a few moths' time now" said Hades. Percy looked at Hades sadly and asked "uncle can you do me a favour?" "What is it my boy?" Hades responded.

"End my life" said Percy.

Hades had a look of utter shock and Persephone wasn't any better. "Percy why would you ask such a thing?" Hades asked.

"Please don't ask" Percy stated. Hades gave Percy a good look and saw his slumped shoulders and red rimmed eyes with the saddest look on his face, the saddest look Hades had ever seen( and that is saying something).

He had the look of a Man that has been utterly broken.

"Tell me what happened" said Hades.

Percy sighed

Took a deep breath

And started recounting what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back. Now I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll do it as soon as possible. Thanks to all the people who have red and reviewed, Favorited etc. the story.

Now I forgot something very important last time

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY CHARACTERS

ALL RIGHT BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN

Happy reading!

Chapter 3

Flashback

After the war had ended and everybody returned thing were peaceful for the first time in years. Percy could finally relax after fighting so many battles and wars.

Camp Half-Blood have never had so many campers there were nearly 250 campers.

One day as Percy was on his way to the big house he saw a boy running towards camp being chased by a massive Hellhound.

Percy quickly ran towards the boy and saw he was about a year younger than himself (Percy was about 18 at the time). Now that was very unusual as the gods were supposed to claim their children by the age of 13.

"He must probably be the child of some minor god to have survived this long in the world" Percy thought.

Percy made quick work of the Hellhound and helped the boy across the boundary line.

A small crowd had begun to gather wondering what all the commotion was about. Annabeth rushed forward and helped Percy with the boy and asked "who are you?"

"I'm Alan Cage and what is your name beautiful?" he responded.

Percy frowned and was surprised Annabeth blushing a bit. She saw Percy's expression and quickly said "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

Then the unthinkable happened, a green trident appeared above Alan's head.

That is when Chiron showed up and asked what had happened and before Percy could say anything Alan said "I was chased by a huge dog-thing but when I saw this camp I knew I had to stop it so I turned around and killed it with my bare hands."

A few of the girls looked dreamily at him and the guys with respect all except Percy. Who cleared his throat and said "Um… that isn't what happened, I killed that Hellhound and saved your life."

"That is a lie" responded Alan "you just stood there and watched me while I killed that Hellhound?"

"Then why is there no gold dust on your person but on me?" Percy asked.

Percy's eyes softened and he said "look brother you don't have to boast, people here will accept you just as you are."

He looked down in shame and Percy and Annabeth too him on a tour of camp, all the while Annabeth kept stealing glances at Alan.

After a few weeks the gods had tracked the last rogue group of monsters that still supported Gaea and a group was put together to kill the monsters.

The group consisted of Percy, Alan with a few Apollo and Hermes kids.

They surprised the monsters and soon only one was left and it ran away with Alan and Percy in pursuit. Alan reached the monster first and attacked the monster who was obviously the better swordsman. After about a minute Alan was at the monsters mercy only for Percy to save him but Percy got knocked out in the process.

Percy woke up a few days later and heard that Alan supposedly had led the group to victory and killed the monster that was about to end Percy's life. But being unconscious at the time there was nothing Percy could say to set Alan straight he took all the credit in Percy's absence.

More and more of the younger campers started to believe all of Alan's exaggerated stories and when he said Percy wasn't such a great hero and didn't do half the things he had done.

Only a few people stayed by Percy's side mainly the older campers and the Ares cabin (go figure) because they respected him as a good fighter.

It was the day when Alan had challenged Percy to a duel (again) that everything went up in flames.

Because this time Alan insulted Percy's mother and Percy decided to teach him a lesson and when he won he gave Alan a nasty slash across the chest.

Alan screamed in pain and his supporters yelled in protest.

That is when Poseidon himself appeared and asked Percy "what have you done to my favourite son?! He never did anything to you so why would you do this to him?"

"But…" Percy started but was interrupted by Alan.

"Father he is jealous of me and everything I have done please help he is going to kill me!"

Percy just stood there dumb folded.

"Percy you are a disgrace o the house of Poseidon, I disown you as my son, give me your sword." Poseidon said angrily.

"But…" Percy tried again.

"Now" Poseidon boomed.

Percy's head dropped in defeat and he handed Riptide to his father.

His father took the sword and looked at Alan and healed him and handing him Riptide "this sword belongs in the hands of a true hero" Poseidon said.

Percy then ran out of the arena not being able to listen to another word his father said.

He went to the beach and couldn't believe that Poseidon listened to Alan and not to him, not even giving him the chance to tell his part of the story.

He sat in the sand looking out to sea, even though Poseidon had disowned him the sea still calmed him.

Then he heard giggling and turned to see alan with some blonde, they obviously had not noticed him.

He was about to leave when the girl spoke "Alan don't do that, you know I am very ticklish in my neck."

"No! She wouldn't please tell me I am hearing wrong" Percy thought.

"But Annabeth I know you love it when I kiss you in the neck" Alan said and she giggled a little more. "Now when are you going to dump that loser Jackson, we have been together for two months now" Alan asked.

Percy struggled to breathe and felt his heart break into a million pieces.

He hadn't seen her a lot in the past two months but he thought she was busy remodeling Olympus and thing had gotten a little awkward between them as the time he kissed her goodnight and she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. They hadn't kissed once since then.

He thought she was just stressed because her job required a lot of her and she wanted to impress her mom. But now he knew the reason and it pained his heart.

"He was broken out of his chain of thought when Annabeth spoke "don't worry I'll do it soon" and he smiled and they started making out.

Percy then calmly walked past the and stood with his back to them and said "You know I once had to bathe in the river Styx and when I did the one thing that anchored me to the world was this girl I liked…a few years later I had to participate in another war and that same girl had a quest to complete but then fell into Tartarus. I followed her and protected her and got her out of there and I was then foolish enough to think she loved me as I loved her."

At this point he turned towards them and saw Annabeth on the verge of tears. "I loved you Annabeth but I can now see you only loved me until someone came by that started to get just as much attention as I once did"

"Percy please" she started.

But he cut her off "I hope that you are happy with Alan, we are through! Enjoy life!"

Alan stood up and drew Riptide and said "nobody talks to her like that" Annabeth was now sobbing her heart out.

Percy just looked at Alan and said "If I ever see you again I will end you!" and with that he ran off into the woods. Where he finally couldn't keep his emotions at bay anymore and broke down sobbing.

That is when Aphrodite appeared and offered to take him away which he gladly accepted once they appeared at her palace. She then immediately gave him a hug and spoke soothing words into his ears while he sobbed.

He stayed with her for only a day before he left even more heartbroken than before.

She had acted like she cared but the only reason she really went to find him was to take advantage of his situation. Because she had always tried to make advances on him but he had always rejected her until now when he was to heartbroken too care and when she had finally had her way with him she dumped him like yesterday's news.

That is when he finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to go ask Hades to end his life.

But the weird thing was as he traveled across country there would sometimes be a comfy fire or a fresh plate of food that looked as if it had appeared out of nowhere.

After a week of traveling he finally stood outside DOA Recording Studios.


End file.
